Sombra
Sombra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is a hacker who has hidden within the shadows to find a global conspiracy that she once encountered. In game, stealth and debilitating attacks make Sombra a powerful infiltrator. Her can disrupt her enemies, ensuring they're easier to take out, while her provides the upper hand against multiple foes at once. Sombra’s ability to and herself makes her a hard target to pin down. __TOC__ Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Sombra is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlockables :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. *'Boop' *'Cool' (" ") *'Did You Mean To Do That?' *'Glitch In The System' ("You're just a glitch in the system.") *'Good One' ("Pfft. Good one.") *'Hack The Planet' *'In Over Your Head' ("I think you're in over your head.") *'Just Squishing A Bug' *'Mess With The Best...' ("Mess with the best and die like the rest.") *'Playing Fair' (default, "Where's the fun in playing fair?") *'Show Me What You Got' (" ") *'Taking This Very Seriously' ("You're taking this very seriously.") *'I Know Who's Been Naughty' ( , ) *'You're Easily Impressed' ( , ) *'Don't Be A Coward' ( , , " ") *'I'd Love To Stay And Chat' ( , , "I'd love to stay and chat, but... I'm not going to.") *'I Need A Drink' ( , ) *'Were You Done Talking?' ( , ) Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story As a young girl, Sombra, under her real name, had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as easily as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang for her technical prowess, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Eventually she stumbled on to what she concluded was a "global conspiracy" that united several organizations around the planet, including Overwatch. She began to investigate this "conspiracy"; that is, until it noticed her. Panicked, she hastily wiped all trace of her existence, including her real name, and was forced into seclusion. She came back as "Sombra" some time after, augmented by hardware that integrated her talents into grafted cybernetics. She continued to pursue her passion and her mission, and her exploits earned the admiration of many, including terrorist organization Talon; even after joining them, she still hasn't abandoned her pursuit, and she continues to search for clues as to her new prey, regardless of who she works for. In Blizzard's animated short "Infiltration", Sombra teamed up with Reaper and Widowmaker to assassinate Katya Volskaya, using her technical prowess to open doors and disable turrets. After both Talon agents were cut off from their target, Sombra left it to herself to use her combat skills to knock out and evade the guards. After finally cornering Katya, Sombra reveals that she never planned to kill her, and instead showed her information about her making deals with the omnics to blackmail Katya. Realizing that she had no choice, Katya agreed to become Sombra's "friend". Delighted by this, Sombra retreated and informed Reaper that the mission had been a failure. After those events, Katya has a meeting with Zarya. The only dialogue these two have is Katya asking: "Do you know why you are here?" and Zarya answers: "I believe I do." and then the short ends. Infiltration During the holidays, Sombra was seen at Calaveras, Dorado. McCree was also passing out at the same bar.Reflections Personality Sombra is very deceptive and clever, using her expertise to her advantage at all times. She is very calculating when the circumstances require it, and is also unafraid to manipulate people to get what she wants, as shown in Infiltration where she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, Sombra comes off as cool-headed and unafraid, sometimes smug and cheeky. But even in the middle of a serious mission she still shows herself as a rather playful and whimsical character. Merchandise sombra_mensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt sombra_womensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt-womens sombra_print.jpg|Sombra Print|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch-sombra-print Tips ;Hack * When hacking health packs, try hacking the packs most used by enemies and teammates. ** Hacking a health pack drastically decreases the cooldown time for the pack to respawn, and it also blocks access for the enemy team as long as Sombra is alive. In addition, hacked health packs anyone on Sombra's team picks up contributes to her ultimate charge. * If enemies spot Sombra while she is hacking them, three very obvious lines are drawn from her to the enemy. However, if she is outside of an enemy's view, there is no indication to the enemy that they are being hacked until the hack is completed. * Keep the following in mind: ** Hack whenever possible: Genji (to lock escape moves), Pharah, Reaper, Soldier: 76, Tracer (to lock escape moves), Bastion (to disable sentry), Mei (to disable healing and walls), Reinhardt (to disable shield), Roadhog, and Zarya. ** Hack when necessary: Sombra, Hanzo (if in position where is effective), Junkrat, D.Va, Winston (if in position to use his defenses), Mercy (if blocking ), and Zenyatta (orbs thrown out will stay out, but he cannot change orb targets). ** Usually don't bother: McCree, Torbjörn (unless hacking his turret or blocking ), Widowmaker, Ana, Lúcio (except at transition points where he may be in the wrong mode), and Symmetra. ;Stealth * While stealthed, Sombra can still throw her Translocator Beacon, allowing her to get to an objective faster. She also can reload her weapon. ** This can be helpful when Sombra is at low health or in a mid- to long-range fight. When possible, try to stealth, throw a beacon far away, and teleport. If done right, the enemy should not know where she is, allowing for some pretty nasty attacks that enemy. This is also helpful when getting more quickly to a health pack, an enemy, a teammate, or a point. ;Translocator * Sombra's Translocator can be used both as an escape route and a way to sneak past enemy defenses. This is useful if strong enemies like Bastion are blocking access to a point. ** Using it as an escape route can also backfire in case of enemies camping the location of the planted translocator, especially a camping Junkrat who may put down traps right next to the translocator. ** The Translocator is useful as a "Plan B" when running straight into enemy fire. Sombra can scout ahead and warn the team of any danger (characters automatically announce events like turrets, snipers, and teleporters). * A way to perform a quick escape is throwing the translocator directly up, teleporting to it as soon as possible, and stealthing. Enemies will usually be confused by this. ;EMP * If using EMP in the air, Sombra double-jumps. This is useful on Payload maps such as Dorado, as she can Hack the enemy team and then jump to cover. However, this takes tricky positioning to pull off. * Sombra's EMP disables not only abilities and ultimates but also removes shields from an enemy's health. This can halve the health pool of Zarya and reduce Zenyatta's health to 50. ** The temporary shield from Sound Barrier is also removed by EMP. Counters * Sombra cannot hack Soldier: 76's when deployed, and so Soldier: 76 can still be a serious threat. * Genji's ability can quickly use Sombra's fire rate against her. * Hanzo's and Widowmaker's can reveal Sombra even when she is stealthed, allowing teammates to easily track down and kill her. However, Widowmaker's tendency to tunnel-vision makes her vulnerable to getting flanked. * Pharah can stay out of Sombra's effective range, meaning she cannot hack or deal any substantial damage to her while she is in the air. * Winston's Tesla Cannon auto locks onto Sombra, meaning she cannot escape using her Stealth ability. And due to her low damage output and his large health pool, Sombra simply won't win against Winston in most cases. * Junkrat's Steel Trap is an inconvenience for Sombra. Even if she spots it and chooses to destroy it, she will be forced out of her Stealth. Walking into his Steel Trap will force her out of Stealth and prevent her from using her Translocator. Trivia * Her voice lines "Mess with the best and die like the rest" and "Hack The Planet" are references to the 1995 movie Hackers.Hackers (1995) - Hack the planet * Before announcement, she was the subject of a long alternate reality game and officially introduced at BlizzCon 2016. She was officially added to the Official Overwatch game (not counting the PTR for PC) as of 15 November, 2016. * "Sombra" is Spanish for "shadow or "shade"." ** Her "skull symbol" is known as a calavera, which indeed is Spanish for "skull". * Her Machine Pistol may be inspired by the Heckler & Koch MP7 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), as seen by the slanted front of the receiver, integrated vertical front grip, and the magazine inserted into the weapon's grip. However, there are also several nods to the Machine Pistol, including the very high rate of fire (1200 rounds per minute, the same as a Mac-11), and the vertical front grip being replaced with a flexible chain on the Azucar and Los Muertos skin, similar to the cloth strap commonly seen on Mac-11s. ** The ammo counter on the top of the machine pistol expresses the remaining ammo in hexadecimal/hex-code (base-16), a common element in computer programming. Concept art originally had the counter display the remaining ammo in binary (base-2; 60 would display "111100" from top to bottom) but it was found to be too obtrusive. * Eurogamer questioned Jeff Kaplan about whether or not it was strange that fans had theorized that Sombra would be featured in Hero. Jeff replied with: "No, it was not strange. We have put a lot of hints, all over the game and out of the game, so I would say it's about time that people are concerned with who Sombra is. I hope they keep researching more and find more hints that are out there." **When asked about Sombra in an interview with Kotaku, Jeff Kaplan stated: "I think people have learned that she’s a fun character for them to search and to learn more about and that, like the X-Files, the truth is out there. We’ll see what players discover over time....I think that’s up to Sombra, to give you a cheeky answer. Sombra will let people know when she wants more to be known about her. She’s very good at that sort of thing." * Sombra's "Hacking" highlight intro is very unique: while equipped, if a player is playing as Sombra and has been selected for Play of the Game, the intro actually starts with another player's highlight intro, that then gets interrupted by a black screen with the signature calavera skull along with the selected player's name and highlight intro following up afterwards. * Sometimes Sombra may mock Tracer by saying "Cheers, love!" when teleporting to her Translocator due to the similarities in some of their abilities. * Sombra appears to be interested in McCree in some way, judging by their in game dialogue where she professes that she's pleased to be working with him, she also has a picture of him on her computer in her secret hideout in Castillo next to Ana and a photo of him next to Soldier: 76. She is also seen sitting opposite side him in Calaveras during Reflections. * Sombra's rare skins are not Spanish for the color, but rather objects that share the color. (i.e. Noches is Spanish for "night", Mar is Spanish for "sea", Citro is Spanish for "Citron" or "Citrus" and Incendio is Spanish for "fire") * Sombra when initiating her Cloaking ability has shown to do a hand motion similar to John Cena's before saying "You can't see me", but it more likely comes from Ghost in the Shell's Motoko Kusanagi before also becoming invisible. * Sombra's dance emote is a EDM dance named "Shuffle" ** It might have been inspired by the cosplayer PocketJen, who cosplayed as her and danced at a EDM festival. Patch changes * }} References __STATICREDIRECT__ de:Sombra es:Sombra fr:Sombra it:Sombra ko:솜브라 pl:Sombra ru:Сомбра Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female